Soft and Hard: Beth and Merle Drabble Series
by SOA loving mom
Summary: Set after my daryl/carol story Beatuiful Diseaster, what life was like for Merle and Beth in the Cantina. Merle is a good guy in this one.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1…the ring

Merle had been hunting all night with Daryl. The ring burning in his pocket, he had meant to talk to Daryl about it while they were hunting, but the chance never came up. The boy was so focused in the woods; it made it damn near impossible to get anything in but killing shit.

After he dropped Daryl off at his and Carol's house he drove down the street stopping in front of Beth's house. He turned off the truck engine and took the ring from his pocket staring at it. What would a pretty young thing see in an old redneck like him? He had saved her life a couple of times, he guessed he could lead with that, but in honesty, he was the one that couldn't do without her. Every morning, he woke early, showered, and made his way over to the Green's house. Just so he could listen to her talk about her day ahead. He even put with the looks from her father, who was always looking at him, like some kind of pedophile. He sighed and leaned back against the leather of the truck seat, he about jumped out of his skin when Herschel Green opened the passenger side of the truck.

Herschel stood there staring at him for a few minutes, "Well you gonna come in?" Merle sat up straight staring at the man for a minute while his heart and lips remembered how to work, "Sorry sir, just got back from late night hunting, got some deer in the back for your family." Herschel nodded, "Well it's early for breakfast but why don't we bring the deer in and I will make us some coffee, might be good if just the two of us talk." Merle swallowed and wished for the first time in a long time, he had something he could take to erase the memory of what was about to happen to him.

Merle put the deer into the freezer and eased himself into a chair at the kitchen table. Herschel brought him over a cup of coffee. Merle drank it down not looking at the man; Herschel took in a harsh breath, "What do you think you're doing with my daughter?" Merle sighed, "Well I love her sir." Herschel nodded, "I can see that, but you ain't gonna be sleeping around with her, she's a nice girl, needs to find herself a man that can care for her, in all ways." Merle felt a pang of anger, "I don't care much what you think of me, but Beth ain't like that, she don't sleep around, I won't have ya talk about her like that." Herschel eased slowly back in his chair eyeing the man, he nodded slowly, "Well then, what is your plan?" Merle looked around the kitchen, it was now or never, he pulled the small ring from his pocket, he had found the ring on a trip to scavenge with Daryl. "I plan on askin' you if I can marry her." Herschel sat up and stared into his cup, "You aren't exactly what I figured my girl would end up with. I have a feeling you did hard time once in your life. I also know you aren't the nicest man to people that are different. Not qualities I would want my daughter married to. But you seem to hang on her every word, you seem to be different when you are with her, and I know without a doubt that you would give your life for her. So yes, you can ask her."

Merle jumped from his chair hugging the old man. He looked around the kitchen seeing it was only about four in the morning, "Can I ask her now?" Herschel laughed, "Sure you can."

Merle poked his head into Beth's room, smiling as the smell of honeysuckle shampoo hit his nose. He walked over to the bed and sat down quietly. She turned over and her eyes fluttered, she sat up quickly staring at him, "What's the matter? Is it daddy? Is it Maggie? Carol?" He laughed, "No, everyone is fine. Just missed ya today, wanted to see ya. Brought you all some deer, it's in the fridge." Beth nodded her head still staring at the man, "Ok, I'm glad you checked on me, but it's awful late." Merle stretched out on the bed more leaning against the head board of the bed. "Yeah I know, but your daddy and I had a long talk and if you want to, he said I could marry you." He produced the small ring from his pocket.

Beth felt the small tears begin to drip down her face, "You really do, want to be with me?" Merle smiled, "God girl, I am the one who can't believe you'd want to be with me! Look at me I'm older than ya, I got one god damn hand, and I have a shit poor temper. You'd be better off to say no, and send me on my way." He was pacing back and forth a horrible Dixon trait; he was ready to leave, knowing that she couldn't possible want to be with someone like him.

Beth rose off the bed and crossed to him; she cupped her hands on his face, in her quiet wonderful way, and smiled at him. He blinked, thinking that he was daydreaming, "Sweet silly man. I love you." She leaned up and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground. He loved the feel of her, and would have loved to carry her over to the bed, but he heard Herschel behind him clear his throat, "Doesn't she need a ring on that hand son?"

Merle set her down and grabbed the ring, sliding it on, they smiled at each other. As she hugged him, she whispered, "I hope its ok, we live with daddy, don't want him to be alone."

**Ok, that was the first one…their engaged…next is the realization that they will be living with Herschel…we all know how well Merle plays with others….Hope you enjoyed this….if you stumbled across this and wonder what's going on…this is a drabble series from my Beautiful Disaster story about Daryl and Carol. People loved Merle and Beth and wanted more…so here it is! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2….Laundry

Merle stared into the basket, "What the hell are those?" Beth chuckled as she finished clothes pinning a pair of her father's pants. She glanced into the basket, "Those are panties Merle, I know you've seen them before." He picked up a pair of red lace thongs and held them with one finger, "Are these yours?" Beth laughed blushing a little as she looked at her man's face, twisting with confusion. She grabbed the panties from his finger and pinned them up. "Yes I do wear panties." Merle looked around, "Ya ain't putting them up there are ya?" Beth turned her head in disbelief, "Yes, where else do you plan I dry them?"

Merle took the pins off and handed her back the panties, "Inside, ya don't need to be adverting your private shit." She smiled taking them back from him moving to the next clothes line, "Merle I think you are being silly. Everyone wears them." Merle watched her a minute, chewing the inside of his cheek, he came up behind her wrapping his arms around her, his breath hot on her neck, his voice low and husky in her ear, "Ya, but don't need anyone else to see what's underneath those clothes of yours." He gently kissed her neck and she giggled, "Shoo fly I got work to do. Don't you have something you need to be doing?" Merle stood back watching her as she continued to hang clothes, "I guess, but what fun is work, when I could be buggin' the shit out of ya." She smiled as he passed her a shirt from the basket. "You know if you're good, I might wear those red panties for you." Merle looked around smiling, "Now?" He loved her laughter as it filled the air, "Not now daddy is inside." Merle leaned in toward her, "Yeah, well we are outside, and there is a garage." She shook her head and continued working.

Once the laundry was hung he carried the basket in for her. Herschel looked up from his book as they entered, "Laundry all finished?" Beth grinned at Merle who was fidgeting, trying not to laugh. "Yes daddy, all finished." Merle walked toward Herschel his face serious, "Herschel, I think it's wrong that she hangs her private under clothes out there." Herschel looked at Beth and then back to Merle. Merle shrugged, "Well, just saying that it seems creepy that anyone could just come by and see them hanging there." Herschel chuckled to himself, "Well Merle I think that now falls to your department. She may still live with me, but that kind of thing is out of my hands." Merle sighed as Beth laughed at them both. "You should see the stuff I don't hang out there." Merle let a small smile spread across his face, trying hard not to say anything about how much he couldn't wait to see the stuff she didn't hang up.

Herschel scowled at the man, "Well he has a while before he can see those, right Merle?" Merle looked at Herschel and straightened up, "Yes, sir of course sir." He watched Herschel leave the kitchen and he relaxed sitting down at the kitchen table. "Your dad fuckin' hates me." Beth brought him over a cup of coffee and set it in front of him, she slid into his lap wrapping her arms around his neck, "Don't worry baby, it won't be so bad when we're married." Merle felt like crying, he hadn't thought about the fact that he would be getting busy with the man's daughter just down the hallway. He gave her a weak smile before he kissed her cheek.

Herschel came in a few minutes later, "Gonna go take a walk." Beth smiled and looked at Merle sheepishly, "With that nice older lady a few streets over?" Herschel blushed, "She's just a friend darling. I will be back in a bit. Merle have a good night at work." Merle shook the man's hand and watched him leave. Once he was gone he smiled pulling Beth closer to him, "Want to practice for our wedding night a little." His lips meeting hers, he loved the taste of her mouth on his, he groaned when she ran her hand up his chest. She pulled away and smiled at him evilly, "Want me to show you my other panties?" Merle tried hard not to show his emotions, "Yes, miss that would be wonderful." Beth laughed and standing up she walked out of the room, yelling behind her, "You comin'." Merle was up from the table following her down the hall so fast; he almost carried her to her room.

**Thanks for all the reviews Love writing these little cute stories for these two! Poor Merle is right…he has to live with Herschel….LOL…glad you are all enjoying this.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3…a little jealousy never hurt anyone

Merle was busy working at the bar when Beth and Carol came in. Beth had planned her outfit down to the panties. She wore black hip hugger jeans with a black tank that showcased her breasts. Carol had laughed when she stopped to pick her up, "Are you trying to give the man a heart attack?" Beth just blushed, "No, just want to look pretty for him is all." But Carol knew better, she could tell by the little smirk playing on her friend's lips that she was up to making her man jealous.

When they entered the bar they sat at a table close to where Merle was tending. He looked up and smiled at them as he waited on other folks from the Cantina safe zone. Beth came over to the bar, leaning so that he could get a good view of her breast, Merle smiled and brushed a strain of her sun kissed blonde hair from her face, "What can I get ya pretty lady?" Her smile spread across her face, "One bourbon and one beer, please." She let her hand linger a little too long on his arm and he felt his crotch become instantly warm. He grabbed their drinks and sighed as he was pulled back to the other end of the bar.

Carol and Beth sat laughing and talking, Daryl was out on a scouting mission with the Renegades and Carol had been left to the day to day running of their small community, so the two women were enjoying their time alone. A few of the Renegades came to sit down with them, the men came to talk to Carol about some security issues, but the younger of the two kept staring at Beth and Merle was starting to notice.

He always felt a little bad about the fact that he was so much older than her, but she never seemed to mind. She always told him that she couldn't see herself with anyone else, he felt sick as he watched the muscular young man put his hand on her leg. Merle walked from behind the bar moving toward the table, "Hey there, need anything ladies?" Beth looked up and saw the anger pooling around his eyes, "No sweetie we are good. The guys were just talking to Carol." The young man looked up at Merle and smiled, "The ladies are fine old timer." Merle was pissed as he watched the man replace his hand on her leg again. Merle towered above the man, leaning with his one hand against the man's chair, "That is my lady you have your fuckin' hand on, move it." The man sat back and smiled, "Is that how you lost your hand?" The man laughed, Carol snapped at the man, "Knock it the fuck off." She was too late, Merle had already lifted the man out of his chair one handed and threw him against the bar.

Beth stood up she realized that this was the wrong thing to do, "Merle, don't do this. I am sorry, I am sure he didn't mean nothing by it." Merle was too busy knocking the man to the ground, his boot connecting with the kid's mid section. Carol nodded and two of the Renegades pulled her brother in law away from the bleeding mess on the floor. Merle spat at the man, "Motherfucker, don't ever come near my woman again." Carol stood in his line of sight, "Enough Merle, you go outside and cool down. Someone get this dumbass on the floor a medic."

Merle looked at Beth's face and felt regret move thru him, he walked out back and paced back and forth. He saw two men carrying the dumb fucker off, he knelt down and sighed, he had no idea what he was doing anymore.

Beth walked out the back door, she felt sick when she saw him kneeling down. He didn't look up when he heard her approach, "Let me have it." Beth folded her arms and hugged herself trying to get her own emotions under control, "I can take care of myself." Merle stood up pacing again, "Yeah it sure looked like it from where I was standing, the fucker had his hands all over you." He snarled at her as he kicked the fence. Beth jumped, she had never seen him this upset before, "Well you are acting like an ass right now, I don't understand why you have to be this way." He watched in horror as she turned and walked back thru the bar.

After closing time he slowly started the long walk back to Carol and Daryl's house. He froze when he turned the corner and saw her sitting on the front porch in her nightgown. He walked up with his hand shoved in his pocket. When he got a good look at her face he saw she had been crying, her face was tear stained and her eyes were red. He stopped in front of her, "Well hello there pretty lady." She gave him a half hearted smile, "Yeah, real pretty tonight." He bumped her knee with his, "You still mad?" She looked at her feet, "I told daddy what happened, he said that you were right to stand up for me. That I had no business letting that man touch my leg. He yelled at me, told me I was being a foolish girl." Her sobs wrecked her body, Merle's heart sank, he sat next to her on the stairs pulling her close to him. He put his hand on her head, kissing her forehead, "Well at least ya know how much I want ya. Drove me crazy to see him lookin' at you like that."

She wiped her face and looked up at him, "I'm sorry." He laughed, "Damn woman a little jealous is good for my blood. Just don't do it again." She laughed at him, snuggling closer to him, "Can I stay tonight?" Merle shifted next to her, "Well your dad already stood up for me tonight, I better wait on that. Though it might be nice to take you into my room and have my way with you, but I think I better walk you home." She smiled and stood up kissing him with a fiery passion that made him rethink his first choice, he sighed as her hands roamed down to the front of his pants. He pulled away, "I promised your dad, not till we are married." She sighed resting her hand on his chest, "'Walk me home?" He nodded, kissing her neck, "I would walk you anywhere."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4….a family meal

Merle stood on the porch; he could hear them all inside laughing and talking. He drew his breath in before stepping inside. Beth came running to him as he entered, "Hey sweetie, we were just setting the table." She grabbed his hand and drug him into the kitchen. Glen nodded as he came in moving pass him as the man carried plates for Maggie. He felt better as soon as he saw his brother, Daryl leaning against the corner. Merle nodded at Carol and Herschel retreating toward Daryl who was smirking at him. Merle stood next to his brother, Daryl leaned toward him, "Relax." Merle stiffened even more, "Jesus I can't believe these people voluntarily get together." Daryl chuckled, "A lot different from our family meals." Daryl took a deep breath, "Yeah, it's good though, look how happy they all look." Merle laughed and watched as Beth came in grinning, "Dinner come on you two."

Herschel took the head of the table, "Merle why don't you sit here by me." Merle moved fast toward the chair and sat down, he felt better when Daryl sat down next to him. He looked at Beth across from him who was beaming. Merle started to pile his plate with food, when Herschel cleared his throat, "Let's say grace first." Merle felt embarrassed, but he bowed his head and waited till the man finished. "Heavenly father, we gather together to celebrate tomorrow, as my daughter weds this man. Please bless their union keeping them safe, make them know each other's love every day. Bless our friends that aren't here with us today. Bless our friends that are here and our new family. Amen." Merle looked up at Beth whose eyes had filled with tears at her father's prayer. He reached across the table to grab her hand and accidentally knocked over her tea. Everyone jumped up, Merle used his napkin trying to clean up the mess he just made, he looked up and saw he had just gotten tea all over Beth's new sun dress. She watched his face twist, "God damn it, can't do nothin' right."

Merle retreated to the front porch, Daryl looked around him, "I got him." Merle was standing leaning against the porch rail; he turned to look at his brother, "What the hell am I doing here? That girl in there, her family, they are all too good for me." Daryl chewed on his lip moving closer to his brother, "That's crazy, just afraid is all." Merle stepped off the porch and began pacing, "Yeah, I am prize, my stupid dumbass, I got one fuckin' hand, can't even comfort her cuz I just screw everything up." Merle was silenced by Herschel, "Daryl you leave us alone for a few." Daryl looked at Merle who nodded and sighed sitting down on the porch steps.

Herschel joined him, sitting down next to him, "Ya know Beth's momma was a good woman. But she had her hands full with me. I came from a dysfunctional mess like you, I drank too much, swore, and believe it or not I was a real ladies man in the day. But then this fiery girl got my attention, she won't let me go, I became a father and I didn't drink again." Merle didn't look at him, he felt like getting sick, "I don't know how to be part of a family; it's always been just me and Daryl taking care of each other. I don't know how to do this family stuff. Look at me, I got one hand, I am ten times older than her, I see the way people look at her when we are together." Herschel sighed, "Yup, I know that feeling, but it's the way she looks at you that matters. Everything else doesn't matter." Herschel patted his leg, "You will be just fine, come on son, she's worried and she's waitin' for us." Merle smiled at the man, his mind still lingering on the fact that the man just called him son.

Merle followed Herschel inside, Beth stood near the table, he could tell she was upset, he went over and kissed her cheek, "Sorry honey." She nodded and smiled at him, her hand touched his face, "It's ok, just scared you weren't coming back in." He grabbed her hugging her, his mouth close to her ear, "Don't worry about that ever happening, now let's eat some dinner."

By the end of the meal Merle looked at his brother, still not sure why they were there, but they were. It shocked him even more when the two of them went to the porch with Glen and Herschel. The women were in the kitchen doing dishes, Beth stood at the window watching the men, she sighed, "I can't wait till tomorrow." She felt Carol's hand on her shoulder, "He'll be fine. Dixons get embarrassed easily, seems your dad has his number. He'll be just fine." Beth smiled, "Yes, yes he will be."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5…wedding night

It had been a very long day, Merle felt like he might be sick, he stared down at his hand and smiled though. She had showed up and she had said yes. He couldn't believe his luck when he looked up the aisle of the small church and saw her walking toward him in her little white dress; he felt tears in his eyes. Now he sat outside on the porch of the house he would be sharing with her and her father.

His new father-in-law, that was something new to Merle all together. He sighed as he leaned back in the chair staring at the stars. How in the hell was he suppose to have sex with his new wife with her dad down the hall. His stomach hurt again, he ran his hand over his short hair. He looked up when he heard the screen door open, Herschel stepped out holding a small bag, "Well don't you look nervous, I kind of like that." Merle gave him a small smile, "Beth told me wait out here." Herschel nodded, moving closer to him on the porch, "Promise me you'll be gentle with her son, you have a lot of experience, she doesn't." Merle shifted uneasy in his chair, but nodded his head, "Of course, won't ever hurt her." Herschel shook his head, a smile playing on his lips, "You really do look nervous…that's good. Well good night." Merle watched him walk down the stairs, Merle stood, "Sir where ya goin'?" Herschel turned looking at his new son-in-law, "I told you to call me dad and I am going to stay the night at the widow Jones' house. I'll be back in the morning before Beth notices." Merle couldn't help but smile, he was leaving them alone, it took away part of his nervousness. "Alright, dad, see you in the morning."

When he walked into the house he could hear her softly humming. He walked down the hall and stopped at their door; he slowly cracked the door and watched as she slipped the white nightgown on, he felt himself growing harder at the sight. He softly knocked on the door, she turned and smiled, "Well you are almost in, come on in here with me." He smiled as she opened the door, his arms wrapped around her drawing her into his embraced his lips found hers kissing her, his tongue hungry to seek out hers. He felt her tremble and he softened his kiss, pulling away to look into her eyes, "Your dad left for the night." She blushed, now afraid herself, "Well, time for bed?" Merle nodded, his eyes having trouble leaving her body. He took off his boots and shirt and moved onto the bed waiting for her, she slid in next to him. Her lips found his again, this time he didn't let her slip away he drew her closer, savoring every touch every caress.

She shook right before, but he was gentle, and in the end she did scream out his name. Now they lay naked and tried, both of them smiling. Beth looked up at him, "I love you, you know that right." Merle shook his head, "Well I fuckin' hope so, ya married my sorry ass today and with what we just did." Beth laughed, "I know, but I think you need to hear it more than normal people, because I know no one ever said it before me. So I am gonna say it a lot." He kissed her softly, pulling her close, "I think that is fine. Just fine. By the way I love ya too. Just don't tell no one I said it." She giggled putting her head down listening to his heart beat, she sighed, "I love that sound." Merle chuckled, "What sound, my stomach?" She laughed, "No silly your heart. I love to hear it beat." Merle sighed, "Well at least you know it's in there."

She pulled herself up in the bed throwing on his shirt, "Come on, I'll get you a snack." He smiled, pulling on his boxers he, then he followed his wife to the kitchen. She cut a piece of wedding cake and set it down in front of him, she grabbed two forks and slid on his lap. They sat there for the longest time feeding each other cake; they filled in the spaces between bites with soft kisses. They were caught up in themselves when they heard Herschel clear his throat in the hallway, Merle stood up so fast he knocked Beth to the floor. He scrambled to help her up, Beth was laughing, "Daddy, what are you doing here?" Herschel moved toward them, "I forgot my medication, sorry to disturb your wedding night." Merle stood trying to pull himself together, Beth went over and kissed her father on the cheek, "Daddy want a piece of cake?" Herschel laughed, "No I have done enough interrupting for one night. Merle laughed, "Come on dad, have some cake with us, I'll make the coffee." Herschel looked thoughtfully at his son-in—law, "Alright small piece the widow Jones is waiting for me." Beth went to get her father's medication and Merle put the coffee pot on. The three of them sat like that for an hour laughing and talking. Merle couldn't believe his luck, he not only had married a wonderful, beautiful woman, but he had gained a family.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6….pants required

Merle woke up his mouth was dry, he could feel Beth shifting next to him, he smiled as he realized she had his hand tucked underneath her. He kissed her neck, pulling himself out of her grasp. He quietly walked out to the hallway making his way to the kitchen. He stood in front of the fridge staring at the bright light trying to adjust his eyes, when he saw the ice tea he pulled it out and walked over to the counter. He was searching for a glass when he heard Herschel clear his throat.

Herschel was sitting at the table staring at him, "Son, do you think you could put some pants on?" Merle looked down at his briefs and blushed; he hurried down the hallway to their room throwing on pants. He took a deep breath returning to the kitchen. Herschel sat looking at his glass, "Thank you." Merle nodded grabbing the glass and filling it up with ice tea. He planned on drinking quickly and returning to bed.

Herschel motioned to the table, "Come sit with me son." Merle slowly sat down staring at Herschel, "Sorry about the pants thing." Herschel laughed, "Its fine, just when Glen is gone Maggie and the little one stay with us, don't want you to scare the snot out of them." Merle laughed, "I'm not use to living with anyone, it's always been just me and Daryl, and to be honest I never was home much." Herschel nodded, "Don't worry about it. Marriage is nothing but an adjustment, glad you seem to be enjoying it." Merle nodded, "It's easy to with Beth."Herschel stood, "Well good night, see you in the morning. Glad you at least wear underwear to bed." Merle laughed, "Yeah, me too."

Merle sat staring at his glass for the longest time; he enjoyed the comfort of the little kitchen. Beth always seemed to be happy in this room; he sighed and made his way back to their room. He slipped off his pants and moved back into place with Beth. She rolled over sliding her hands down his chest, "Where ya been baby?" He smiled as he kissed her head, "Talking to your dad about the importance of wearin' pants." She chuckled, "Tell me you at least had underwear on?" He laughed, "Yes, thank Christ for that, walked out there in my tightie withies, lookin' like an idiot." She giggled and pulled herself closer to him. He took a deep breath of her hair, "Love ya." She looked at him smiling a smile that would melt anyone's heart, "I know ya do."

Merle woke early the next morning; he was already geared up when Daryl came to the door. The plan was for them to be gone for four days; they were going on a scavenging mission for medical supplies and ammo. Beth stood crying in the kitchen. He pulled her into his arms, "Stop that now. I'll be back in four days and you better be rested up woman." She smiled softly not wanting to let him go; she looked teary eyed at Daryl who stood at the front door, "Make sure he stays safe." Daryl nodded, "Don't worry; he's too damn mean not to make it back." Her attention turned back to Merle, "Promise me you'll be careful." He kissed her lips, "I promise, don't worry so much, ya act like I'm a little china doll or somethin'. I'm a Dixon, we are tough fuckers."

Beth walked them out on the porch where Herschel stood waiting. The old man gave him a hug, "Be safe you two." The Dixon boys both nodded, Beth pulled him back into her chest, hugging him tightly, "I'll see you in four days right?" He nodded, "Yup, four days I promise." He stood staring at her as Daryl jumped into the car behind him. He walked over and kissed her hard one last time, "One for good luck." She sobbed against her father as he walked to the truck getting in; he waved one more time as they pulled away. Herschel kissed his daughter, "Got yourself a damn fine husband there just needs to wear pants." Beth laughed and wiped her face as they walked back into the house.

In the truck Daryl watched his brother with a small smirk on his face, "It gets easier." Merle looked up at him like he had been sleeping, "What gets easier?" Daryl adjusted in his seat, "Leavin' them. The first few times I left Carol, thought I was gonna die." Merle felt his face grow hot, "I've become a god damn pussy. I can't believe that I got this hung up on a woman." Daryl laughed at his brother as he looked out the window; it was going to be a very long four days.

The trip had been very successful, Daryl and Merle made it back the night before the fourth day. Daryl dropped him off so he could crawl in bed with Beth. Merle opened the door to the house and knew right away that she was in the kitchen. The smell of bread rushed toward him, he sighed and smiled as he made his way into the kitchen. He stood against the doorframe watching her as she worked, "Nice to see you kept busy while I was gone." She turned her face bright red, she smiled and flung herself into his arms, "I missed you so much. Let me look at you. Did you get hurt? Is Daryl alright? Oh my God, you are home early." He silenced her with his lips on hers, "Ready for bed?" She smiled snuggling into his chest, "I am so glad you are home, I missed you." He smirked, as he ran his hand to her bottom, feeling the lace under her nightgown, "I know your dad has a rule about pants in the house, but let's go get you out of yours." She laughed and let him drag her into the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7…..fight and makeup

Beth had tripped over his stupid boots for the last time. She was always picking up after him and she had all she was going to take. She stormed into the bath room just as he was climbing from the shower. "Merle Andrew Dixon, what the fuck do you call these?" Merle stared at her, shocked to hear that word from her mouth, he looked at his boots and then his wife's face, knowing she was pissed, "Well sugar those are my boots. What do your people call them?" She flung them down on the floor and crossed her arms, her foot tapping, "I have asked you a hundred times to put them in the closet when you get home. You have tracked mud all over my clean floor. I am not your fucking maid." Merle put the towel around his waist, "Hold the fuck up, when did you start talking like that? I think you need to calm down woman! Like this second."

Beth could feel her blood boil, had he just given her an order, her eyes narrowed, and her voice was a low hiss that sent shivers down Merle's spine, "Did you just give me an order?" Merle shook his head no, all of a sudden realizing how small the bathroom was and noticing how many sharp objects could be thrown at him, "No, sweetheart, I would never tell you or order you. I love you too damn much. I was just suggesting that you settle down." Beth moved closer to her husband, "That is what I thought, and if I want to cuss like a sailor, well I fuckin' learned it from you!" She opened the bathroom door and slammed it on her way to the kitchen. Merle stood frowning at his boots, good damn PMS was gonna get his ass killed.

Herschel had come in from the clinic when she entered the kitchen. He noticed his daughter was in a mood, but he figured things would work themselves out. "Hey sweetie what's for dinner?" Beth stood holding the sink, she was done. If the men in this family thought she was only good as a slave, well they had another thing coming. Merle came in dressed just as she lowered the hammer, "You two can make your own damn dinner tonight. Seems to me, maybe both of you are a little too comfortable here." She picked up the stack of dishes she had in her hand and threw them onto the floor running out the back door.

Herschel looked at Merle, "Look what you did!" Merle stared at him, "What the hell, what I did? I was in the freakin' shower old man." Herschel sat down in the chair nearest him and laughed, "She's fired up, like a hot rattlesnake." Merle grabbed them each a root beer from the fridge and sat down, "Yup, ain't ever seen her this bad." Herschel laughed, "She has the spark her momma had. I guess we both have been taking advantage of her, neither one of us does much around here." Merle sighed and looked at the kitchen floor, "I'll clean this up." Herschel stood up, "We'll both do it. But you have to go find her." Merle looked at him, "Me? Why me?" Herschel laughed, "That gold band on your hand says, I don't have to anymore." Merle sighed and held the dust pan for his father-in-law.

Beth sat on the dock; she loved the lake this time of evening. She dipped her feet into the cool water and sighed. She knew why she got so mad; she just wasn't sure why it had been so bad. She rubbed her tummy absently. Carol had come over while she took the pregnancy test earlier in the day, when it came out positive she couldn't believe it, but then when Merle got home she realized how much work a new baby would be. Merle was messy, always leaving his stuff around, he hardly ever helped. She sighed looking into the water, but she could have told him. Maybe Carol was right hormones could get the best of you. She sighed and stared out at the lake as she heard familiar boots on the dock behind her.

Merle stood a little bit behind her, "Hey you still mad?" She shook her head, "No, sorry I got so mad." Merle slowly sat down next to her taking her hand, "You're cute when you're mad." She laughed, "Yeah, well hopefully you will be able to get use to it." Merle stared at her face, he couldn't read her and he could usually read her thoughts, "Baby what does that mean?" Beth moved a little closer to him, gripping his hand, "Just what you said, a baby." Merle felt like an elephant was sitting on his chest, it took him a few minutes to speak, the whole time Beth was staring at their hands, afraid he would leave her sitting there. He kissed the top of her head, "A baby?" She shook her head lifting her eyes to meet his, "Yes, we are going to have a baby." He smiled, hugging her close into his chest, "A little Merle Dixon Jr. "Beth laughed into his chest, "Who said you were naming the baby?" Merle smiled at her kissing her, he pulled away grinning, "Cuz you love me, you let me get away with murder. I fuckin' know that. I promise to try to help more. But you have to promise to think about Merle Jr." She laughed standing up, "Ok, but I won't promise that Merle Jr. will be the name."

Merle stood up and they walked with their arms around each other's waist, his laughter filled the air, "Who would have thought, I figured you were gonna drown me down here and come to find out we're having a pup of our own. Damn good day." Beth smiled hugging her pain in the ass husband closer to her; it was gonna be a long nine months.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8….breakfast sucks

Merle laid in bed, the smell of food had woke him. He laid there staring at the ceiling; he still couldn't believe that he was going to be a daddy. Daryl had just laughed when he told him; they were both in the same boat, who would have ever thought the Dixon boys would do good. Make nice lives with great women and have kids. He swung his legs over the side of the bed forcing himself to get up. He dressed quickly and made his way to the kitchen. Herschel was sipping coffee and watching Beth intensely; Merle grabbed a cup of coffee and kissed Beth on the cheek. He noticed she wasn't looking so good, "Baby, you need me to make breakfast this morning?" She turned to him, "No, I am fine. Just stay the heck out of my way." Merle sat down staring at Herschel who just shrugged his shoulders, "I offered too."

The two men sat in silence sipping their coffee; Beth brought their plates over and slammed them down. Merle looked at his eggs; he took his fork and ran it thru the soupy eggs. He looked at Herschel who did the same thing. Merle stood up moving to the toaster popping in a few slices of bread. Beth turned from the sink, "What's the matter with what I made you?" Merle felt like he had stepped on a rattlesnake and now he was getting ready for it to strike. "Your dad and I just wanted a little toast, it looks great." Herschel nodded and smiled from the table, "Smells great too darling." Beth came over and looked at their plates, "The eggs are runny, damn it. What's wrong with me?" Merle tried to hug her, but she pulled away, "Baby they are fine, we love them like that." She turned to him, "So all these mornings I have been making them wrong? What? Why didn't you two tell me?" She ran in hysterics from the kitchen.

Herschel sighed, "I forgot how bad her mother was during her pregnancies." Merle sighed, running his hand down his face, "What did I do?" Herschel chuckled, "No a thing son, it'll get better I swear. Just have to let her hormones run their course." Merle sighed sitting down handing Herschel a piece of toast. The two men sat in silence again forcing down their breakfast. Afterward he and Herschel cleaned up the kitchen putting everything in its place. He made her a plate and took it into the bedroom. She was lying on her stomach crying into her pillow. He sat the plate down and sat next to her, "You alright?" She looked up, "Don't look at me, I'm hideous." He laughed, "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." She looked up at him, wiping the tears from her eyes, "You're lying?" He shook his head at her, "No, if I was lying' I would tell ya your breakfast was delicious." She laughed at him, "You really think I'm pretty?" He nodded running his hand down her cheek, "Yup. Nothin' to compare ya too."

She was feeling better; she sat up and took the plate of food. She watched as he strapped his knife to his leg, "What're you and Daryl up to today?" He smiled, "Working on the fence with some of the guys. They saw a weakness in it; want to make sure it holds." She nodded, her stomach was doing a flip flop on her, she tried to relax hoping it would pass. "Well I was going to go to the school this afternoon to help out; we have a lot more kids I guess than last year." Merle chuckled leaning over to kiss her, "Cause all of us are makin' more." Her stomach flip flopped again; she threw down the plate and ran for the bathroom.

Merle stood outside the door hearing her heave, "Baby, you need me to get your dad?" He slowly opened the door to find her over the bowl throwing up, he scrunched up his face, trying not to gag he moved to help her hold her hair. "Oh darling, what did you eat?" He gagged, her hand shot up, "If you throw up on me, so help me God Merle Dixon." Herschel came to the door laughing, "I got her son, why don't you stand in the hall here." Merle switched him spots standing helplessly watching as his wife got sick. Once she felt it had passed she stood and he helped her into their room. She sighed as she lay down on the bed.

"Sorry, I guess this morning sickness thing is a bigger pain in the ass than I thought it would be." Herschel came in with a wet cool cloth for her head, "Use this on her forehead, baby girl if you need me I'll be on the porch." Beth smiled at her father, "Thank you daddy." Herschel laughed again slapping his son-in-laws shoulder, "You're doing fine son, just fine." Merle sat holding the cloth to her forehead, "Ya need me to stay with ya. I can tell Daryl I can't go today." Beth smiled, sitting up a little, "Sweetie, woman have been having babies for as long as the world has turned. I will be fine. It's morning sickness." He nodded, staring down at her pale face.

He went out onto the porch when he heard Daryl's voice. Daryl looked up and smiled, "Hey, ya ready?" Merle shook his head, "I think I'd better stay here today, Beth's not feelin' good. I can't leave her." Beth's voice starlet him, "You better get yourself moving mister. I can't have this baby in an unsafe place. Now scoot." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Keep him safe today Daryl." Daryl nodded and made his way to the truck. Merle stood holding her hand, "Ya sure? I'll stay if ya want me too." Beth smiled and hugged her husband, "No, you go, daddy will keep an eye on me." Herschel nodded, "It's all covered here, go on, make the world safe." Merle kissed her, "I love ya." Beth nodded against his lips, "Not as much as I do you." She hugged herself as she watched her husband drive away. Her father chuckled, "Honey I'll make breakfast from now on." She smiled at him, "Yeah I know breakfast sucked." As she walked into the house she could hear her father's laughter floating behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9…..tears

Merle had seen the flowers blooming on his way home from Daryl and Carol's house just a few nights before. He knew what a hard time she was having with getting bigger, he thought there was nothing more beautiful than her with the little baby bump, but she felt disgusting. So he stopped one night on his way home from the bar to pick his wife some flowers. He came into the house and found a big mason jar, cutting the stems he put them in some water, and set them next to her side of the bed. He took his shower and climbed in next to her, making sure he kissed her belly and her cheek before snuggling in with her for the night.

The next morning when he woke up, he heard what he thought was crying. He opened his eyes to her sitting on the side of the bed holding the mason jar of flowers in her hands. He scooted over to her, "Baby what's the matter?" She turned to him, tears streaming down her face, "This…is…the … nicest…you …ever….did." He laughed, "Ok, it's just some wildflowers, no big deal baby. Just wanted ya to know I love ya and think you're beautiful." That just made her cry harder, she was close to hysterias, he stood up moving to her side of the bed and took the glass jar from her sitting it back on the end table.

By now her crying had gotten so bad Herschel had knocked on the door. Merle answered it in his boxers; Herschel leaned in, "What's going on in here?" Merle looked at him returning to Beth's side, "I have no clue, I brought her home flowers and she's crying." Herschel chuckled, "Bethie, ya need to settle down its just flowers. Are you sad?" Beth shook her head no, "I just…can't…stop…crying." Herschel rolled his eyes, "Merle, I'll leave ya to this." Merle sat holding her hand until she calmed down. Her head on his shoulder she finally worked herself down to just a few deep breaths. He kissed her forehead, "You alright now?" She took a deep breath, "Yes, I'm sorry. I just never had a man or a boy give me flowers. I think these pregnancy hormones would be this bad." Merle sat holding her, stroking her hair, "It's alright baby. Let's get dressed, I'll make breakfast." She smiled at him as he pulled on his clothes leaving her to get ready.

When she came into the kitchen her eyes were brimming again with tears. Herschel looked up from his coffee, "Bethie what's wrong now sweetie?" She threw her arms out, "I'm huge; just slap a Goodyear sign on my side. How can either of you stand to look at me." Merle set her breakfast down in front of her; he wrapped his arm around her belly, "Baby you are so pretty right now, please stop this." That just made her cry harder, "You're just saying that, because you have to." She put her hands in her lap and cried. Merle looked at Herschel hoping the man would help him out, but Herschel just stood up with his coffee mug, "I'll leave you to this son." He could hear the man chuckling as he walked out onto the front porch.

Merle stood against the kitchen sink, he put his hands on his hips, "Ok, that's enough of this bullshit." Beth looked up at him, she had never seen her husband so angry at her, "That's enough, I love you. There is nothin' fuckin' wrong with ya. Now stop this freakin' cryin'." Beth stared at him for a few minutes and began silently eating her eggs. He sat down across from her, eating his own breakfast. Beth finished and put her plate in the sink and walked out onto the front porch. Merle sighed taking his own plate he quickly did the dishes and went out to check on her.

Herschel sat rocking in his rocker; Merle looked around not seeing her anywhere, "Where'd she go?" Herschel laughed, "Headed down the street a few minutes ago, I'm guessing she is goin' to Carol or Maggie's house." Merle stomped his foot, "Damn it." As he was storming down the steps Herschel called out to him, "Son, nothing ya do is gonna fix the cryin' she will sooner or later stop that. It gets better." Merle nodded and headed down the street.

Beth had come to the front door in tears, Carol handed little baby Becca off to her daddy and sent them out into the backyard. She had gotten the girl calmed down and she could now make sense of what she was saying, so when Merle knocked on the door Carol knew just what she should say. Carol opened the door stepping out onto the porch; Merle shuffled his feet, "Is she here?" Carol put her hand on his chest, "Yes, but can I talk to you a minute?" Merle nodded, figuring the fury of hell was going to fall on his head for yelling at Beth. Carol took a deep breath, "She's jealous." Merle looked at his sister-in-law, "What? Of who?" Carol grinned, "Well us women get a little sensitive when we're pregnant, she sees you talk to the women at the bar and she thinks your gonna leave her for someone who isn't pregnant." Merle wiped his face with his hand, "Seriously?" Carol nodded, "And when she got the flowers this morning, she thought it was because you did something wrong. Which I know is crazy, but in her mind right now, she just doesn't know that. Just tell her." Merle nodded, following Carol into the house.

Carol smiled, "Well I'm going to join my family outside. Take your time in here." She gave Beth a small smile and headed outside. Merle knelt down next to her, taking her face in his hand, "Baby, I would never cheat on you. I don't know how I ever got so lucky. Daryl and me, we had a shitty childhood. I spent most of my adulthood in prison or high. The world ends and an angel came into my life. And now ya gonna have us a baby. Why would I do anythin' to screw that up?" Beth's face wrinkled up, tears brimming again, "I am so fat, those women at the bar…". Merle kissed her stopping her words, "Ain't you. Not even close, I'll quit if it makes ya feel better." She shook her head no, "I'm sorry baby, I just get so crazy when I think about other women makin' eyes at ya." He wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her hard and longingly, she sighed when they pulled apart, "I bet you'll be glad when this little one is here and you can have your wife back." Merle smiled, "I only have one wife and she's one hell of a lady." Beth laughed and kissed him again, when they pulled apart he looked into her eyes, "Now let's go play with that niece of ours since we're here." Beth smiled taking his hand and following him out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10…..Christmas

Merle had been working in the garage for over a month. It was slow work, but Herschel helped him as he crafted each piece of the bassinet. Beth had sworn that she would not go into the garage, but Merle had caught her more than once lingering outside the door. When he found her there he would shoo her away glaring at her as she waddled away.

He thought she was beautiful, the way her belly bumped out, the way her back ached a little while she walked. He really loved the swell of her breasts; he was trying to spend as much time with them as he could before the baby came. Now standing in the garage with the door open he smiled as he watched her shuffle across the porch chasing baby Becca, Carol was sitting on the stairs laughing as Beth scooped up the little one kissing her on the cheek.

Daryl brought him out of his trance, "Hey, how much longer ya got? Gonna get this done by Christmas?" Merle turned to him, "Yeah, just have to glue the rest of the pieces together. We are gonna be a go for Christmas mornin'. Do ya think she'll like it?" Daryl nodded, "its good work. Nice, she'll love it. Well I best get my little family home, Becca needs a nap and I think mommy and daddy do too." Merle smirked at him as he watched him walk over and scoop up his daughter.

That night he laughed when he got home from work, the house looked up Christmas had blown up. Beth was standing by the small tree they had drinking powdered milk and rubbing her tummy. "What ya doin' up baby?" She smiled looking down at her belly, "Someone wanted milk, so here I am." He walked over and kissed her, he leaned down talking to her stomach, "Gotta let your momma sleep little one." She chuckled, "You think he's gonna listen to you? I don't think he cares much." Merle laughed heading into the kitchen, he rolled his eyes when he saw there was now garland lining the tops of the cupboards, Beth walked in behind him, "Tell me your dad put that up." She smiled coyly at him, "Yes, only after he found me on the chair hanging it myself." He sighed pulling his plate she had saved him from the fridge. He stood by the sink eating his cold meatloaf, while she pulled a container of cookies out slowly dipping them into her milk. "So I was in the garage today."

Merle stood staring at her, "Why the fuck would you go in there? Damn it Beth I wanted to keep it a secret. Damn woman, now what am I gonna surprise you with on Christmas?" She laughed standing up moving toward him, "I'm kidding, gosh, sorry baby, I know you've worked hard on something out there. I would never peek." Her arms going around his waist, he wanted to be mad at her, but her angel like face was smiling up at him, making the anger melt away. He ran his hand thru her hair, "I hate that I can't be pissed at ya." She laughed settling into his chest, "That's right, I'm too smokin' hot." She pulled away and put her hands on her hips, "You wanna come to bed with this smokin' hot wife of yours." Merle put his plate in the sink, following her to their room like a hound dog in heat.

Christmas morning came; Merle had put the bassinet by the tree the night before, covering it with a blanket. He woke to the sounds of the whole family; he walked into the kitchen and nodded at Glen who was holding baby Megan and baby Patricia. Merle laughed as he watched the kid juggle both babies, Beth came up behind him, "Merry Christmas Mr. Dixon." He turned to kiss her, "Same to you Mrs. Dixon." They all ate breakfast laughing and talking about the way things use to be, Carol and Daryl joined them with baby Becca. Hershel moved from the table first, "Ok, well let's go see what Santa brought all of us." Maggie and Beth squealed moving toward the living room. Merle and Daryl sat back and watched as the presents were passed out to everyone. Both of them surprised by their own piles of gifts. Merle watched as Beth opened present after present, he loved watching her eyes light up with every gift. Once everyone was done, he moved over toward bassinet. Beth sat up straight, "I'm ready!" He smiled and pulled the blanket off the bassinet, her eyes ran over the bassinet, she stood moving over toward the bassinet. Merle was searching her face to see what she was thinking, "Well?" She ran her hand over the wood, when she turned to him her eyes were filled with tears, "I love it, thank you baby." She threw her arms around him; he was lost in her arms, feeling the warmth of her kissing on his cheek. He blushed pulling away from her, "Glad you like it." The other women swarmed the bassinet; Daryl nudged him, "Good job big brother." Merle smiled, he really loved being part of a family.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11….Maverick

Merle took off his boots at the front door and crept thru the house. Coming home at three from his bar shift was bad enough, but he knew if he woke up the baby, Beth would beat his ass. He opened their door and sighed when they both were sound asleep. He stood over the bassinet looking at his son, Maverick was softly cooing in his sleep, Merle kissed his hand and gently touched his son's head. He moved over to the bed, softly kissing Beth who was sound asleep.

By the time he made it out of the shower he heard the first whines from the bassinet. He walked over and stared at his son who was staring to wake up; he slowly picked him up and snuck the two of them out into the living room. Maverick smiled at his daddy, Merle's heart filled with love. He laid the little guy down on the couch and changed his diaper. If someone would have told him five years ago, he would be someone's dad and enjoy it, Merle would have told them to fuck off. But now as he struggled with the one handed diaper change he smiled down at his boy.

Beth was great with him, but he enjoyed their late night times. He took Maverick into the kitchen and strapped him into his bouncy seat and set to making him a bottle. When Merle turned around and the little guy was watching him, his eyes were huge, Merle smiled, "You staring at daddy little man?" He did a little side dance as he made his way toward the baby, making silly faces as he walked toward his son.

The baby laughed at him as he sat down holding the bottle up to Maverick's mouth the little man began sucking feverishly. A few minutes later Herschel came into the kitchen, he smiled at the two, "Up with him again?" Merle nodded, "Yup, love our little late night chats. Never thought I would care about someone like I do for this little man." Herschel nodded, "I know how you feel, that's why I quit drinking when Maggie was born. She became more important than myself."

Merle smiled as Beth came in behind her father, "What's going on, a party or something?" The two men laughed, which caused Maverick to let go of his bottle and smile up at his daddy. Beth came over and kissed Merle on the cheek, "I can take over, you haven't been to bed yet." Merle shook his head, "No, this is man time woman, you head back to bed. We guys got this right little man?" He patted her ass, as she grabbed the bottle, "At least eat something, I'll feed him. Then I'll leave." She smiled at him as he grabbed something from the fridge.

An hour later Merle sat on the front porch rocking the little guy. His eyes were growing heavy; Merle stared at his little face the whole time. He stood up when the baby was sound asleep and walked him into the room laying him slowly into his bassinet. Merle finally fell asleep at four, his head hit the pillow, and Beth moved close to him burying her head into his chest. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, he had the family he never thought he deserved, but the family he had always dreamt of.

**Sorry so short….just a little something to hold you over. Happy Mother's Day **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12….don't be looking

Merle walked down the street with Beth, Maverick was shifting in his arms, "Tell me again why we need to go to Maggie's house today?" Beth slapped at him, "Because she's my sister, now you promise to be on your best behavior?" Merle nodded, "I promise, that I will hold my tongue no matter what." Beth laughed, "Well that will be a first." Merle just looked at her, grinning, how well his woman knew him.

They were almost to Glen and Maggie's when they turned the corner, Beth's eyes fell on three shirtless men digging a ditch on the side of the road. She couldn't help but watch as their muscles flexed with each flick of their shovels. She didn't notice that her husband had stopped and was staring at her. Once she noticed that his shadow had stopped moving she turned looking at him, his eyes narrowing. "What?" He grunted and shifted Maverick in his arms moving on down the street. "What are you pissed about?" He snorted as he motioned to the men, "Get a good fuckin' eye full or would ya like me to go back and have them take their fuckin' pants off." Beth tried to look wide eyed and innocent, "What do you mean?" Merle just shook his head as they rounded the path that led to Maggie's front porch.

All thru the dinner Merle was quieter than normal. His attention mainly focused on his niece and nephew and little Maverick. Herschel pulled Beth aside in the kitchen when she was helping Beth clean up, "What is going on?" Beth sighed, looking past him at Merle who was giving Maverick a bottle. "He saw me looking at the guys that are digging the ditches on Freemont Street." Herschel sighed, "What the heck were ya thinking?" Beth shrugged, "I don't know, I was just being human I guess. He isn't talking to me." Herschel sighed, "You need to tell him you're sorry." She nodded, knowing that the walk home was going to be hard.

By the time Beth was done in the kitchen Merle had gotten Maverick to sleep the little guy resting in his daddy's good arm. They walked home a different way, Beth figured he didn't want to take the chance that the men were still out. When they entered the house, he walked into the bedroom and put Maverick down. He didn't say a word to her as he walked past her and out toward the garage. She heard him slam the door; she sank to the bed tears welling up in her eyes. She hated how jealous he was, he was the one that won her heart, he was the one that she dreamed of at night, no one else.

Merle sat down in the garage, he opened a beer and stared out into the night. He hadn't felt this angry the whole time they had been married. He watched the other men in the compound stare at her; he knew what a hot little thing he was married too. No one had to fuckin' tell him that he was the beast of their pair. She was the beauty with her blond locks, her innocent face, and those eyes, Christ those eyes could get Jesus himself to perform a miracle. He just couldn't believe that she looked at those men, it made it clearer to him how deformed he really was. He threw the beer can at the wall just as she came in the door.

Beth froze staring at her husband. He stood up and walked over to his work bench sanding the rocking horse he was working on. Beth sighed and closed the door behind her; she walked up behind him and put her hand on his back, kissing softly the part of his bare arm. "Baby I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." Merle snorted moving away from her, "I know what ya were thinkin', look at those boys, all young and strong, they have two hands, and don't have nightmares that make them cry like a fuckin' pussy." Tears were falling down her cheeks, "Not's not true! I was looking yes, but not for another reason than I was stupid. I love you Merle, I won't do anything to hurt you." Merle shrugged his shoulders, "Well don't do me any fuckin' favors, I can take care of myself." Beth sighed moving closer to him, backing him against the wall, "I don't do you favors, I give you my love because I want to. Because you make me feel like a better person. You love me when I give you nothing; you love me when I'm fat, when I'm a bitch, when I cry all the time. How could you ever think that I would leave you?" Merle shuffled his feet a little looking at the ground, "Because I know how perfect ya are. I'm not; I'm just a fuck up ex con that lucked out to be in the same group as you." Beth put both hands on his hard chest, moving her body slowly toward his, "I would have found you anywhere, because you were meant to be mine and me to be yours." Merle let his hand wrap around her waist, "You think that do you?" She smiled at him, knowing that his resolve was giving. She shook her head, "Yes, silly, who else could put up with my daddy and my sister. Let's not forget the fact that you have shown me what being complete is. I wasn't a whole person till I fell in love with you." She reached up and kissed his lips, he sighed at the taste of her.

She pulled away smiling at him, "Forgive me?" Merle smiled pulling her closer to him, grinning at her, "Not yet, maybe you need to kiss me again." She laughed as he bent down to mash his lips to hers, his tongue gently caressing her ass as he did. She groaned against his mouth, "Not fair." He smiled, "What's not fair?" She groaned pulling on his hand to lead him inside, "It only takes a touch and I want you." He laughed as they walked into the house, their hands roaming all over each other. He knew she would look, but as long as she always came home to him, he could live with that. As long as her heart belonged to just him, which judging by the look on her face as she took off her top, he knew it did.


End file.
